


Super Sentai Exchange Program

by gingayellow



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger/Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji spends a week with the Goseigers. Alata spends a week with the Go-Busters. This goes exactly the way you'd expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Sentai Exchange Program

Title: Super Sentai Exchange Program  
Fandom: Tensou Sentai Goseiger/Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Ryuuji spends a week with the Goseigers. Alata spends a week with the Go-Busters. This goes exactly the way you'd expect it to.

 

"Mm? Ryuuji-san?" Eri said around her chocolate muffin. "Aren't ya gonna eat?"

Ryuuji blinked from the far end of the kitchen, where he was still standing. "Oh, of course. But I usually wait a few minutes in case someone needs to wh-- I mean, complain to me privately before I eat."

"Dunno why you'd do a silly thing like that." Moune scooped up some peas with her spoon. "We're all fine, so come eat with us."

Hyde nodded. "You really should, otherwise your food will get cold. Agri and I worked hard on this, and we want to you to enjoy it."

"Yep." Agri smiled briefly. "Otherwise Eri might eat your share first."

"I..." It was slightly embarrassing, but Ryuuji wiped at his eyes before sitting down. "Thank you. All of you." He dug in. The Goseigers were all such wonderful people! He could only hope Alata was as happy as he was right now.

\--

"Um, guys..."

"Stop doing that at the table, Hiromu!" Youko hissed. "No one give a crap if you beat Mario Land!"

"Daisy cares," Hiromu hissed back, not looking up from his 3DS. "And so will Morishita, once I beat his high score."

"Everyone, it's just I worked hard to cook dinner, and it's getting cold..."

"Yoo hoo!" Masato sauntered into the lunchroom, "Your favorite guy, Beet Buster, is here--"

"I am here," J said confidently as he photobombed Masato-- only to be grabbed by the horns and told loudly that he was supposed to be eating dinner with Kurorin.

"If you don't put that away, I will!"

"You're just jealous because you suck at Mario."

"Excuse me?!" Youko snatched the 3DS from him. "I'm gonna beat your and Morishita's scores, then!"

"Hey--!"

Alata opened his mouth, but Masato cut him off.

"Why don't you bother Kurorin for a change?!"

"The only one who can bother me is **me**."

**_"That's it, all of you just-- just SHUT UP!_ **

Hiromo's, Youko's, and Masato's jaws slammed shut. J stood perfectly still.

**_"I've been trying really hard to be a good part of this team all week, but you four just do nothing but argue, well not anymore, you're all going to eat dinner and LIKE IT!"_ **

"Um, right, dinner." Youko put down the 3DS and began to eat.

"Yes, sir." Hiromu mirrored Youko's action.

"It's all J's fault." Masato took a seat. "But I'll help make it better." J silently sipped at his Enetron.

Alata smiled as he began to eat. The Go-Busters were all such wonderful people-- once you yelled good manners into them.


End file.
